


Betrayal

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Thor & Loki: Brotherhood [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Comics/Movie Crossover, Gen, Odin's Bad Parenting, Post-Thor (2011), Thor Feels, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor misses Loki, Thor-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Loki falls from the Bifrost, Thor tries to make sense of everything that has past. He begins to wonder just how late he'd been in trying to save his brother. He knows Loki would have made sense of it all, but Loki isn't there anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

Thor could admit that thinking things through and putting together small clues had never been his strong suit. He had no mind for riddles, no eye for nuance, no ear for subtleties. He had always left that side of things to Loki, but now Loki was not here and Thor could not figure out the ‘how’s and the ‘why’s of that fact on his own. 

It was all too much. He could barely _process_ everything let alone make any _sense_ of it. It was not just the events of the past week either. No; while not a heavy thinker, Thor was smart enough to realize that this all started years ago. 

However, where it started and where it would end, Thor could not fathom.

Laufey had abandoned his infant son to die. Odin had defeated Laufey and found the baby. Odin took the baby with some grand plan in mind. Odin abandoned said plans and raised the child along his own. Loki never fit in ( _and no wonder_ ).

Others whispered behind Loki‘s back but not out of earshot; he retreated inward. Others taunted Loki; he became mischievous. Others despised Loki; he despised himself.

Sif mocked Loki’s appearance and called him ugly. Loki cut off her hair. Sif got some dwarves to replace said hair. Loki got said dwarves to replace it with raven locks instead of the golden ones that matched Sif’s old hair. Sif was beautiful. Loki was beautiful. Sif hated Loki. Loki hated Sif.

Thor was arrogant, selfish, spoiled, and a general arse. Loki loved him anyway and tried to stand beside him, whispering words of wisdom into his ear from time to time. Thor ignored him most of the time, and got into a lot of trouble. He was praised for his bravery and strength in the same breath. Thor got himself banished. Loki lied to Thor. They battled…horribly.

Loki learned of his past and was crushed. Loki schemed to gain the throne temporarily to play out a grand plan of his own. Loki killed his birth father and attempted to annihilate his own race. Loki just wanted to be seen as worthy _for once_.

Loki tried to explain his logic. Odin would not hear it. Loki gave up. Thor watched him fall. 

Thor knew that somewhere, somehow, it all fit together. To someone of Loki’s intelligence, it probably made perfect sense. To Thor, it was an impossible conundrum.

Where exactly did the blame lie? When precisely did the trouble start? Where lay the true betrayal? Could he have done anything to save his brother that day on the Bifrost, or was he already too late by years?

Thor just didn't understand.


End file.
